Theresa Got... Kay Has A...
by panddcrazy
Summary: Sheridan finds a whole bunch of bruises on Theresa body. But...is Sheridan's conclusion right??? Charity and Miguel are broken up and Kay and Miguel are married.
1. Pain!

"OOWWW!!!!!" Theresa screams out in pain.  
  
"I am SO SORRY; I didn't know you had a bruise there too." Sheridan explained.  
  
"That is the 5th bruise I have accidentally touched in the past week! Wait...I think I know what the problem is...you should have told someone before it got this bad."  
  
Theresa felt herself turn white from head to toe as she thought that someone had actually discovered her secret.  
  
"ETHAN IS ABUSING YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Sheridan shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That's gotta hurt... YOURZEES!!!" Kay blurted out. "That is the price we pay for having a little fun." Miguel added.  
  
"OUCH!!" Both screamed.  
  
"This lady better have her baby soon or we're gonna miss lamas class" Miguel continued.  
  
"This is an eleven hour tape of a woman giving birth; I told you we should have watched it earlier." Kay complained.  
  
"I hate it when you are right." Miguel teased.  
  
"Lamas class starts in 45 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get there, and WE have 2 hours left to watch. Thanks to YOU!" Kay scolded.  
  
They had to watch the video before lamas class started in 43 minutes due to 2 minutes of arguing.  
  
"AAHHHH!!!!!!" Kay and the video yelled at the exact same time.  
  
"How did you know she was going to yell? That was cool!" Miguel's giggle turned into a heavy laugh as he thought about it more and more.  
  
"That's not funNNYYYAHHH!!!!" Kay was now screaming in a high pitched voice.  
  
"Oh my God! You started having contractions, didn't you?" Miguel finally noticing this was not a joke.  
  
"No! My stomach just fells like it is going to explode, that's all." Kay said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, well, would you like a belly-rub?" Miguel said dumbfound.  
  
"OF COURSE I AM HAVING CONTRACTIOAHHHHNNSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kay yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Oh, ok, I'll call the hospital." Miguel said trying to be helpful.  
  
"No, don't do that; I'll go get us some ice tea. Sit back down." Kay said (once again) sarcastically.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you need some help?" Asked Miguel politely.  
  
"Yes; NOOO!! WHHHAHHAT DO YOU THINK???????" Kay said thinking Miguel would have gotten the point by now.  
  
"Oh...my...God!!!!" Kay shouted. "My water just broke!!!!!!!!" 


	2. Regrets and Surprises!

"NOO!! Shut Up! And keep your voice down." Theresa yelled angrily. "I have just been falling more than usual lately. That's all."  
  
"I don't buy that one bit missy. Your either gonna tell me what really happened or I'm gonna call the cops. No better yet, I'm gonna call Luis on him." Sheridan insisted.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" Theresa yelled. "I'm telling you the truth, but not the whole truth." Theresa soon regretted saying what she just said. It just came out.  
  
"What do you mean 'not the whole truth?'" Sheridan questioned.  
  
"Nothing, forget I said anything; as a matter a fact, forget the whole conversation." Theresa tried to make her forget, but it didn't work; not at ALL!  
  
"Here I go...I am heading toward the phone...I'm picking up the phone...I'm dialing...5...5...5...7...2...5...8..."  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!" Theresa yelled. She launched toward the phone, but didn't really make it. Sheridan was too fast for Theresa. She fell right past the blonde with the phone and she fell right on her face. But then something really weird happened. Theresa started to shake a little, and then she laid there motionless on the floor. She didn't even try to get up. But she had managed to pull the phone cord out of the wall on her way down. Sheridan and Luis were disconnected.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miguel just stood there, looking at is wet wife, couch, and carpet. "SNAP OUT OF IT, MIGUEL!!" Kay snapped.  
  
Miguel's head was spinning. He didn't know what to do. He just ran off and called 911.  
  
_15 minutes later..._  
  
"I have a woman who is in labor." Miguel told the nurse behind the counter. "Name?" "Katherine Elizabeth Lopez-Fitzgerald." Kay had spoken up for herself. "Doctor?" " Doctor Eve Russell." Kay spoke up for herself again. "Go to Room 109; down the hall, 5th to the last door on your right." Said the polite nurse. "Thank you." Said Miguel relieved for once that she had not been sarcastic to him since they got into the hospital.  
  
_10 minutes later..._  
  
"I'm sorry, but Dr. Eve Russell is in the O.R. right now and won't be out for another 5 hours." The nurse behind the counter said. "But here is the next best thing..."(to other Dr.) "Come here." (to Kay and Miguel) "Meet Dr. Charity Standish." 


	3. Reactions!

Theresa was still lying on the floor, so motionless it almost seemed impossible to believe how still she was. "Theresa? This is not funny. THERESA?? If you can hear me open your eyes." Sheridan waited and waited, but no eyes opened.  
  
_5 minutes later..._  
  
"What???" Theresa screamed as she had remembered falling flat on her face in the living room; but how she was in her bedroom all covered up. All of a sudden Sheridan popped into the room. "Oh my God, YOUR OK!!!!!!" Sheridan had brought her some dry toast and a glass of unsweetened tea for when she woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Sheridan asked Theresa, hoping and praying for and answer from her. But no such luck. "It was nothing, I just hit my head really hard on that wooden floor and it knocked me out for a little bit that's all; nothing to worry about." Theresa explained calmly, although her mind was racing.  
  
"Then why did you start to shake and the immediately stop?" Sheridan questioned. Theresa's mind was racing faster and faster every second, as she could not come up with an answer. "I was just trying to get up but I was too weak and collapsed. That's all; I just got a little shaky." Theresa explained. "Then how come you didn't move and just shook?" Sheridan questioned again. "I just did, OK!" Theresa snapped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, my, God!!!" Both said with wide eyes. "Charity, I didn't know you became a doctor. CongradulaTIONEOOOns." Kay said while she clutched her stomach. "Thank you very much. It means a lot coming from you." Charity said. "I was thinking, maybe we can all make amends." Miguel said as he tried to calm the tension between the two. "Amends?" Miguel asked. "Amends." The girls said together. They all put their hands together. Miguel's' hand was on the bottom, then Charity's hand, and Kay's' hand was on the top. All of a sudden, Charity and Miguel's hands got closer... 


	4. Apologizes' and A New Born!

"I'm sorry, Sheridan." Theresa said apologetically.  
  
"That's ok; I just don't want you hurt or sick, that's all." Sheridan said in a worried voice.  
  
"I'll be just fine." Theresa said in a weakened voice.  
  
"If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do!" Sheridan said concerned.  
  
"Like I said, I'll be just fine." Theresa said, sounding a little stronger.  
  
"Well, okay, if you say so." Sheridan said as she was leaving the room. "You're hiding something Theresa; and I'm going to find out what it is." Sheridan said to herself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"AAHHH!!" Kay screamed as she had another contraction. Kay was squeezing Charity and Miguel's' hand closer together.  
  
As their hands broke apart, Charity and Miguel tried to get the circulation back into their hands. __

_3 hours later..._  
  
"One more push hun, you can do it!" Miguel said with confidence. "AHHHH!!!!!" "You have a little girl." Charity said happily." "Do you already have a name picked out?" Asked Charity. "Yes; since it is a girl, her name is going to be Emily Jade Lopez-Fitzgerald." Kay said proudly.


	5. Later On...

_6 months later..._  
  
(The Wedding March is playing in the background.) (This wedding takes place in the Crane Mansion.) (Luis is standing top of the stairs ready to walk Theresa down the stairs to where Ethan and the priest were standing.)  
  
Theresa opens her door and comes out in a beautiful spaghetti strapped, long white wedding dress. She walked up to Luis and they exchanged smiles.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luis asked his little sister as they got ready to start walking down the stairs. "Yes; I am as sure as ever." Theresa said as they stepped down onto the first step.  
  
As soon as her foot hit the second step, she fell flat on her face and then rolled down the stairs. When she hit the last step, she continued to roll a little and then when she stopped rolling, she started to shake. REALLY BAD!!!!!!!!! Nobody could get her to stop. Finally, Kay got up with her 6-month-old baby and called 9-1-1.

_15 minutes later..._  
  
Theresa had stopped shaking, but lay motionless.

_5 hours later..._  
  
"Where am I?" Theresa asked her mom in a weakened voice. "Your alright! Thank God!!" Pilar said in a happy, but concerned voice as she got up to hug her daughter.  
  
"Dr. Russell said that it is a miracle you are not dead. She said that you have internal bleeding. She have to do a surgery to mend the internal wounds; they have to do this surgery within 24 hours or else..." Pilar started to cry. "Lets just say that I couldn't go on if you didn't have this surgery." Pilar said as she prayed to God that her little Theresa would be okay.  
  
"Mama, I don't think I am going to be able to have the surgery in my condition." Theresa said in a worried and weakened voice.  
  
"Why not, my baby?" Pilar questioned.  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kay and Miguel were in the emergency room, waiting for news on Theresa, when little Emily started to turn blue. "Oh my God!!!! Miguel, Emily can't breath!!!!!!" Kay yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'll go put her on the emergency room list." Miguel said as he got up to go sign in.

_5 minutes later..._  
  
Dr. Eve Russell rushed in with a little isolation baby box on wheels. She rushed over to Kay. Dr. Russell took Emily out of Kay's arms before Kay and Miguel had a chance to say goodbye or anything. She hoped it wouldn't be the last time they saw their baby...


	6. Confessions and News!

"What is it, you can tell me anything." Pilar said as she sat back in the seat next to Theresa's bed.  
  
"Well, you see, I have been having these weird episodes. It all started about a year ago..." Theresa said as she thought back to the first one she ever had.  
  
"Tell me, what kind of episodes?" Pilar asked with concern.  
  
"Well, I remember the first one I had was in the parking lot of the grocery store. Miguel was with me. I fell down, didn't really shake a lot, blanked out for a few seconds, then got up." Theresa explained to her mom.  
  
"Apparently these 'episodes' as you call them seem to have gotten worse over the past year." Pilar said to her daughter.  
  
"Yes, they started coming more often, I shook more, and I blanked out for a longer period of time." Theresa explained to her mother in a weakened voice.  
  
"Biased on what I have herd, I think those so called 'episodes' are epileptic seizures..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_10 minutes later..._  
  
Dr. Russell comes rushing back into the waiting room toward Kay and Miguel.  
  
"What is it Dr. Russell; what is wrong with our baby?" Miguel said as he stood up and then turned around and looked down to see his wife still crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh Miguel, if you knew..." Dr. Russell said, but before she could finish, Kay interrupted as she stood up "Knew what!!!" Kay yelled angrily, but she still sounded worried.  
  
"I think you both better sit back down." Dr. Russell said, trying to remain calm. "Your little Emily has a collapsed artery, she is not getting enough air to her brain."  
  
"Oh my God, Miguel! How could this happen!" Kay yelled. "We took such good care of her..." Miguel explained. "It's not your fault, little was born with this condition, we have not found out what is causing it, nobody can tell when the baby is born. One of the babies artery collapses between the ages of 3 months and 8 months. We can do surgery on little Emily to open up the artery, but the question is will the artery stay open or not? If the artery doesn't stay open, the baby usually dies because the symptoms don't start to show until it is too late." Dr. Russell explained to them.  
  
At that exact moment, another nurse comes in. "We need you in delivery, the woman just went into labor." Said the nurse. "I'll be right there." Dr. Russell said as she turned around, "Charity, come here please." Dr. Russell called to Charity. Charity was over there in a heartbeat. "NO!!!! I WILL NOT HAVE HER OPPERATE ON MY BABY!!!!!!" Kay yelled at the top of her lungs. 


	7. Shocks!

"You're kidding me right? I mean, not me, not now!" Theresa said in a panicked voice. "It just can't be!!" Theresa said, still sounding worried.  
  
"Yes my little Theresa; I don't want to upset you..."Pilar said in a concerned voice.  
  
"No, mama, no! This just can't be!" Theresa sobbed.  
  
"Calm down, my little baby." Pilar said as she grasped her daughter and pulled her close to her chest and rocked her daughter back and forth, running her hand through her daughters hair.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes little one?" Pilar said in a calm voice.  
  
"Am I going to die?"  
  
No, no. Of corse not my little baby. All you have to do is have that simple little surgery, that's all." Pilar said trying to stay calm.  
  
"NO! Don't lie to me, mama! They are going to cut into my flesh, and mend my insides! And your saying that is simple!" Theresa yelled at her mother. "That is n..."  
  
Theresa would have continued to yell at her, except she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Pilar said.  
  
Dr. Russell walked through the door with her hands behind her back holding something. "You know Theresa, you should keep calm. I heard you yelling all the way down the hall." Dr. Russell lectured.  
  
"What is that behind your back?" Theresa questioned.  
  
"Its something I want you to put on."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I am so sorry. Its just a reaction from us being enemies for so long." Kay said in an apologetically tone of voice.  
  
"That's ok. I understand. "Charity said in her usual happy cheery fluffy voice.  
  
"Charity!" Eve yelled to get Charity's attention. "The surgery?"  
  
"Oh, yes, sorry, right on it." Charity said as she sped off into the operation room.

_2 hours later..._  
  
Charity walks into the waiting room. "How's my little Emily?" Kay said as she shot out of her chair. "Well, I've got some bad news..."


End file.
